


성가신

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: 작은 드래 블 의 생일.





	

우시 지마이 심각한 매우 피곤 얼굴, 진정 그를 때렸다 때 는 침대에 뛰어 올랐다. 빨간 머리는, 화가, 내부적으로 가지고와 그녀의 파트너로 그녀를 다시 돌렸다.  
는 그의 뒤쪽에 누워 의 문제를 읽을 수 없습니다, 그의 눈을 감았 다.  
나는 그녀의 남자 친구가 나타났습니다에 가 중얼 거렸다 화가입니다. 우시 지마은 한쪽 눈을 열어 그에게 설정과 파벌을 읽으려고 . 결국, 그는 웃음에 대한 "아!"의 분노를 삭제 그 만드는 방법을 알아 보자.


End file.
